Alpha and Omega: Humphrey's Eastern Pack
by Mistywater55
Summary: What if Humphrey had been raised in the Eastern Pack and didn't meet Kate as a pup? How would this change the story of Alpha and Omega?
1. Chapter 1

So I love Alpha and Omega…I will admit I didn't think I'd like the idea of anthropomorphic wolves but the movies have grown on me.

So when I first watched the movie the first thing I thought was…How did Humphrey only like Kate? Lily was beautiful…even more than Kate (In my opinion) How could he have never noticed her? (Then again it might be because Lily was a really shy wolf and Kate was outgoing…but still!)

So as you can imagine I was a HumphreyXLily fan when I first watched the movie…I was kind of annoyed that there was only one scene where she interacted with Humphrey in the first movie and it was horribly brief…( I think that might have been intentional…)

When I watched it a second time however I did understand and start to like Kate and Humphrey… and I've liked all the movies with their pups and I love their pups…especially Runt he's so cute and funny.

So I decided to make an Alpha and Omega story…

I wondered….What if Humphrey wasn't born to the Western Pack?

And thus the birth of this story… This is my first Alpha and Omega story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Alpha & Omega or any of the main characters except for the Characters I created…

Chapter 1

A brownish gray wolf, trekked strongly through the rain and mud. It had been a long day of scouting and patrolling, and the wolf was exhausted. He couldn't wait to get back to his mate and son who he expected to be waiting for him. He could almost hear his mate's warm voice in his ears and could almost see his son enthusiastically greeting him as he entered the den. Just the thought of seeing them, convinced him to pick up his pace to head back to his den and family.

A fearful howl suddenly reached his ears. His ears swiveled as he searched for the direction of the sound. His nose picking up the scent of fresh blood, causing his pelt to stand on end. He broke off into a run, his paws flying over the ground as he grew closer to the sound. It wasn't long before he broke through a wall of bushes, skidding to a halt into a clearing. A small gray pup was curled up into a frightened ball of fur, he was crouched beside what looked to be a log, from what the male wolf could see from the glance he made in the rain. He was focused on the pup that he almost missed the wall of fur in his peripheral vision.

A fearsome roar, ripped him from his thoughts and he turned his attention to the large bear that stood in the clearing, roaring in his direction. The wolf leaped and placed himself in between the pup and the bear. He growled lowly, letting his displeasure be heard. As his throat rumbled with throaty growl, it mixed with the crashing thunder amongst the rain, as it continued to pour into the clearing. The bear snorted in response and seemed to glare over his shoulder at the small pup. The wolf snapped his jaws at the mighty beast, hoping to draw the creature's attention back to him, not wanting the bear to focus on the pup. The bear's gaze flickered back to the wolf and to the surprise of the wolf, the bear turned around and began to limp away from them.

For the first time the wolf noticed that bear had bite marks and scratches along his legs and muzzle, as well as a tear in his ear…the wounds all of them… were fresh…And he realized why the bear was hesitant to attack again, he had already had to deal with a wolf, and didn't want to tangle with another. He looked curiously around for another wolf, but didn't see one. He turned his attention instead to the small pup.

As he approached the pup, he realized why he hadn't seen another wolf. He realized that the log the pup was currently crouched besides nuzzling, had dark gray fur, a muzzle, four legs, a bushy tail and two triangular ears. It was a wolf…an injured female wolf. The beaten wolf was littered with scratches and a long deep gash along her side. He came to stand beside the young pup. The pup leaned into the hurt wolf, nudging her gently with his nose.

"Mommy…Are you alright?" asked a quiet voice. The wolf saw the injured wolf open her eyes. They were a beautiful shade of blue, and were clouded with overwhelming sadness… 'She knows she isn't going to make it…' he thought with a sad shake of his head. He looked closer at the small pup. He was a dark gray like his mother, and also had the same beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm sorry my love…" Her voice trembled as her body shook with pain and grief, "I-I… h-have to leave you…"

"B-but why mommy?" squeaked the little voice, the pup's little body trembled as he curled into her broken body. The small pup's pelt becoming damp with the blood of his mother. She didn't answer him instead she focused on the reddish brown wolf standing over her. Her eyes pleaded with him as they locked with his own eyes.

"Will you c-care for h-him?" she asked the wolf. The wolf looked at her broken down body and her trembling son, and in that moment his mind travelled to the thought of his own mate and son. Both were waiting for him right now. He wondered what his mate would think of this. He knew in that moment what she would do. His sweet, gentle, kind-hearted mate, she wouldn't turn away any wolf in need, and this wolf needed his help more than ever.

"Yes, I will." He breathed softly, as he touched his nose to her pelt in reassurance.

"T-thank y-you," her breathing was labored and her gaze started to become unfocussed.

"No mommy, don't go please." Cried the little pup, almost burrowing into her torn bloody pelt.

"I-I'm s-so so-sorry," she breathed through the pain, her body shook with the effort to speak. "b-be b-brave m-my…" The female wolf's eyes dulled as she breathed her last breath. He body stilled, no longer trembling from the overwhelming pain. The red wolf, closed her eyes, gently sweeping his paw over them.  
>"Mommy? MOMMY!?" howled the small pup. He buried his nose into the pelt of his mother sniffing softly. He continued to tremble, whether from fear or sadness or the cold, the wolf was sure, but he suspected it might be all of the above.<p>

"I'm sorry, little one." The wolf whispered to the small pup. "I'll take care of you for now okay?" The little pup looked up to the large wolf, his eyes glistening with sadness. He glance down at his mother's still form, then returned his gaze to the wolf.

"O-okay," the pup sniffed again, lying down in the rain with his nose still buried in the bloody pelt of his fallen mother.

"Come with me, little one, there is nothing more we can do for her." The wolf told the pup, beckoning him to follow with a swish of his tail. For a moment the pup didn't move from his place curled up beside his mother. Then the little pup rose to his paws slowly, his tail and ears drooping as he moved to follow the large wolf. He followed the wolf slowly out of the clearing. He pause once briefly to look back at him mother one more time.

"Goodbye mommy," whispered the pup softly. The two wolves traveled in silence, the pelts getting soaked in the rain. The young pup trembled from the cold rain that poured upon his pelt.

The soon reached a clearing, the scent of wolves was faint around the clearing. As the wolf entered the clearing he realized his young charge was not behind him any longer. He looked back and spotted the small pup hidden shyly in the bushes. He beckoned for the pup to follow once more and after a moment of hesitation the young pup followed. They made their way toward a large den, with thick briar bushes that flanked each side of the den. The brown wolf marched toward the den eager to see his mate and his pup. With the thought of his own son, he glanced back at the little pup. The pup was tired he could see, soaked to the bone from the rain and he could still see a little bit of blood that clung to the small pups pelt. He nudged the young pup toward the entrance. Trembling the pup stepped forward, looking into the dark den.

"Dad your Home!" called a voice from within the den. In an instant, a reddish brown pup came barreling his way out of the den to tackle the wolf. The Wolf let out a chuckle at his son's enthusiasm.

"Welcome home dear," spoke a warm voice. The Wolf looked up and saw a beautiful white wolf looking at him and his son with much affection. He saw her eyes blink rapidly in surprise at the sight of the little pup. He could see the concern in her eyes as she spotted the blood that still clung to the pups pelt.

"Come in all of you out of this rain." She told them, ushering in both of the pups quickly almost with urgency. She stepped cautiously forward, doing her best not to startle the little pup, and began to check him over for injuries. His own son also took notice of the pup as well.

"What is your name?" asked his mate gently, after she had finished. The pup sniffed a little before murmuring his name softly. Too soft to hear. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

"Humphrey,"

"It's nice to meet you Humphrey, my name is Sonya." His mate spoke soothingly, she leaned down and gave a gentle lick to the pup's head. "What were you doing out in the rain?"

"My mother and I were on are way back to our den, when we were attacked by a bear. My mother tried to calm the bear and stop him from being agitated but it wouldn't calm down. My mom and the bear fought…And she…" Humphrey started to tremble and his eyes became misty.

"Oh you poor thing, "Sonya breathed she sat beside Humphrey and wrapped her tail protectively around him. "Where is your father?"

"He's gone…Mother said he was gone before I was born…It was just me and my mother for as long as I can remember." The wolf felt an ache in his heart as he listen to the pups words. He was all alone now that his mother had died. As if his mate had heard his words she responded almost immediately.

"We can't leave him on his own we just can't." Sonya told her mate fiercely. She glared stubbornly into his eyes as if she dared him to tell her they couldn't care for the pup.

"Of course he'll stay, I promised his mother I would care for him." He spoke soothingly to his mate. Sonya blinked in approval, then leaned down and nuzzled the young pup.

"We will care for you now, we will be your family." She told the pup. Humphrey wagged his tail and gave a faint smile as he nuzzled the white wolf. "If you like I will be your mother, I don't think I could ever replace your brave mother, nor do I want to but I would be honored if you would call me mother, but only if you are comfortable."

"Does this me I get a brother?" piped up a voice. The wolf had almost forgot that his son was even there.

"Of course, my son, this is your new brother Humphrey." The reddish pup trotted up to Humphrey and sniffed at him a little.

"So… is this how wolves get pups?" asked the reddish pup with a curious tilt of his head. Before either of the adults could respond. Humphrey quickly spoke up.

"Of course not, don't you know pups are brought to packs by Geese?" Humphrey jumped in suddenly to the conversation. Sonya covered her muzzle with her paw to keep herself from laughing at the confusion in her son's eyes.

"Geese?"

"Of course, that's why pups only show up in the spring time, because that's when the geese come by." Humphrey supplied. "But its top secret only a few wolves know about so let's keep it between us okay?" The reddish pup nodded enthusiastically. Sonya laughed long and hard, The Wolf seemed less amused by the pup's response.

"What a funny little omega," she cooed softly as she lovingly brushing her paw over his ears.

"What else do you know?" asked their son curiously, cocking his head to the side at Humphrey.

"I think it's time for bed, why don't you show Humphrey where you sleep?"

"Okay, come on Humphrey." Called the pup, racing further into the Den, Humphrey not far behind.

"It's been so long since I've had a good laugh. " Sonya remarked softly, as she watched her two pups' race off. "He'll be good for us… and our son."

"An omega though?" questioned the wolf, "We're both Alphas, as is our son…"

"And even Alphas needed to remember to laugh again every once and awhile." Sonya reminded him. "Alphas and Omegas will always need each other, they might not be the same in thoughts or actions, but they will always need each other to live a full life."

"I suppose so…"

"Come let's go tuck them in." she called to him as she trekked further into the den. She found the two pups lying side by side near the back of the cave. The two were curled up on a small caribou pelt. Sonya licked each of them gently on the head. Whispering goodnight to them both. Which they responded back just as warmly. As he watched them he realize Sonya was right, both of them were his pups, Alpha or Omega they were his. 'Welcome to the Eastern Pack Humphrey.' Thought the Wolf as he also bid them goodnight and headed off to settle down beside his mate to sleep. As he moved to curl up beside his mate he heard his pups say one last thing.

"Goodnight Humphrey,"

"Goodnight Garth."

Okay what does everyone think?

Do you think I should spend a lot of time with them as little pups? Or should I start the next chapter where the movie starts?


	2. Chapter 2

Okay a lot of people wanted some puppy time. So I decided to show some of Garth and Humphrey's puppyhood.

I forgot whether or not I put a disclaimer but I will make one.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Alpha and Omega franchise. Though I do take credit for my original characters.

Chapter 2.

"Humphrey, wake up!" a young voice barked, right into Humphrey's ear.

"Whoa!" yelped Humphrey as he jumped to his paws, trembling in fear until he realized it was just Garth. The slightly bigger reddish pup was looking at him expectantly.

"Yes Garth, was there something you needed?" Humphrey yawned loudly, eyes drooping a little as he glared at his new brother.

"Come on Humphrey, it's time to get up, we needed to get started for the day." Garth told Humphrey as he nudged the tired pup to his paws.

"What time is it?" asked Humphrey with a shake of his body, trying futilely to shake the sleep from his body.

"It's almost dawn. HUMPHREY!" Humphrey had collapsed back onto the fur curling up his body trying to get more sleep. Garth gave him a sharp jab in his side, with his paw. "Come on Humphrey we're wasting daylight."

"There is no daylight, it's not even day." Grumbled Humphrey as he rolled over trying to move out of the way of Garth's insistent prodding.

"Humphrey, I want you to show you around a bit before you know; you have to meet the pack." Garth nudged him again. Humphrey had curled up into a ball, under the unceasing poking of Garth's paw, but began to unravel himself as he heard his brother's explanation.

"Alright, alright, I'm up." Sniffed Humphrey stretching his body again. "I never thought I'd see the day I was up before noon." He grumbled to himself. Garth gave a happy yip and nudged Humphrey to his paw leading toward the exit of the den. The two pups padded out of the den, careful not to wake their parents, who were still sleeping soundly. Once they were outside, Humphrey looked around noticing how dreary it looked so early in the morning, but figured it had to do with the rain from the previous day. He briefly thought of his mother, he felt an ache in his chest after thinking of her. He was broken from his thoughts by Garth, as he led them into a clearing, a few wolf lengths away from the den, where there were lots of sticks, rocks, logs and boulders in the area.

"What is this?" asked Humphrey as he looked around.

"This is where I train, you know us alphas needed to be strong to protect the back." Garth puffed out his chest with pride.

"My hero," Humphrey muttered under his breath as he watched Garth start pushing a large rock. Back and forth with his neck. Humphrey could see the pup's neck muscles working to move the rock. "So this is what you do?"

"Yeah, I'm getting real good at my rabbit sprints, and soon I'll be doing log squats, I'll be the strongest Alpha ever."

"Really? Well just how good are you at a forepaw stand?" Garth stopped his exercise to look at Humphrey in confusion.

"What's a forepaw stand?" he asked with a tilt of his head. Humphrey looked at him eyes wide in feigned shock.

"You don't know?" Humphrey gasped.

"No I don't what is it?" Humphrey opened his mouth to speak, then abruptly closed it with a shake to his head.

"No, no, I've already said too much, I shouldn't tell you."

"No tell me!" Garth yipped, his tail wagging vigorously. "What's a front paw stand?" Humphrey looked left and right as if he was worried about being overheard, then leaned into Garth whispering quietly in his ear.

"Only the most, if not the second most important alpha exercise ever." Humphrey told him softly, "But its top secret, very few wolves know about it..."

"Like the geese?"

"Like the what?" asked Humphrey, looking at Garth like he had grown two heads.

"You know the geese that bring pups to wolves." Garth clarified as noting Humphrey's confusion.

"Oh yeah, like them right." Humphrey cleared his throat nervously. "Anyway only the best of the best alphas can do them."

"How do you know about them if only Alphas can do them?" asked Garth.

"Well you see, I'm an undercover alpha." Whispered Humphrey as he started circling around Garth slowly. "I pretend to be an omega, so that I can fool other alphas into thinking I'm weak and then…SNEAK ATTACK!" Humphrey leaped at Garth's back, only to end up sprawled on his own back looking at Garth's amused face. The reddish pup had ducked to avoid Humphrey's failed sneak attack.

"Rightttttt, why don't I believe you?" Garth asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Okay you caught me." Humphrey gave an exaggerated sigh as he got to his paws. "The truth is I over saw an alpha training session and the paw stand was one of the moves they were practicing."

"So you saw their secret training session?"

"Yes and now I will demonstrate the magnificent forepaw stand." Humphrey announced as he made his way over to a nearby tree. He got close to the tree while facing it, then lifted his hind legs into the air until paws of his back paws rested on the trunk of the tree. His belly exposed outward. "Ta Da!"

"Wow that's pretty good." Garth stared at Humphrey doing his best to keep himself upright against the tree.

"Now you give it a try." Humphrey told Garth, while still in position. Garth walked up to the tree, and face it the same way Humphrey had done it. It took a few tries but he finally managed to keep himself balanced on the tree.

"Okay, now what?" Garth asked studying himself to keep from falling over.

"Now we have to see how long we can hold this position." Humphrey told him with a little mischief in his voice. They stayed up right against the tree for quite some time. Then suddenly Humphrey fell forward.

"Darn it," he sighed as he got to his paws and shrugged of his 'failure' "Oh well,"

"Yes I won." Garth yipped happily. He moved to drop from his position when he saw Humphrey shake his head slowly.

"No you didn't win, this wasn't a contest it's more of a regular test." Humphrey told him. " Remember you need to see how long you can hold that position. After all this is a test for Alphas, I'm an Omega."

"Well alright, I can hold this all day." Garth boasted from his upside down position. Humphrey smiled mischievously.

"We'll see about that," Humphrey told him, "I forgot to mention that there are a few other things that you have to overcome."

"What do you mean?" Garth tilted his head in a confused fashion.

"Well, I have to pelt you with berries, this skill also requires concentration and only the best Alphas can hold that position while being distracted with different things." Humphrey explained while trying to keep his face as neutral as possible, though on the inside he was laughing at his little joke he was having with Garth.

"Fine, I accept this challenge, I can hold it through wind, rain or snow." Garth told him, a challenging gleam glowed his eye. Humphrey stared at the other pup in surprise, half expecting Garth to change his mind.

"Are you sure?" Humphrey told the other pup a little nervously, He hadn't expected the joke to go as far as it had. "We don't have to, we could just you know do some rabbit sprints or even better chase some rabbits."

"No, I want to do this challenge, go get some berries. I'll prove that I don't need much concentration to hold this position." Garth told him flipping out of the position to look for some berries. "I'll go look for some too."

"Well, Okay," Humphrey mumbled to himself as he followed Garth, heading off to find some berries. They headed out of the clearing and were on a worn path that carried paw prints from wolves long before them. Humphrey tripped as he was walking and was intimidated by the size of the paw print he had tripped over. He didn't get a chance to think on it long when, Garth pointed off to left with his right paw.

"You go in that direction, I'll look over there." Garth pointed toward the right. Without another word Garth took off, leaving Humphrey alone on the path. 'I guess as long as I stay on this path I can't get lost.' Humphrey thought to himself, as he started down the direction Garth had insisted he go down. There were plenty of trees, boulders and bushes that flanked either side of the path he traveled along, though he hadn't seen any berry bushes and wasn't keen on leaving the path to look deeper. Just when Humphrey was about to give up and head back he spotted some berries just a few wolf leaps a way.

'It's not that far. I should still be able to see the path.' He assured himself as he tentatively stepped off the path. He took a deep breath then took off running through the undergrowth. He felt a little sense of urgency as he got closer to the bush feeling as though, he was being watched or followed. The thought of something watching him made him want to reach the bushes faster, knowing that he would at least be able to take cover under the bush. He had almost reached the bush when he was barreled into from behind. Humphrey yelped loudly, curling up into a ball.

"Just make it quick, I'm small it should be easy just a snap and I'm done." Humphrey told his attacker. His pleading was answered with a giggle. He opened his bright blue eye and locked with a beautiful amber. Humphrey opened his other eye and saw that it was another pup. She had a golden pelt and her ear tips were a darker golden brown color, but he quickly noticed that this pup wasn't the one that had giggled and noticed another slightly smaller pup with light golden almost cream colored fur and had blue-gray eyes.

"Hello," Giggled the smaller pup again.

"Umm, Hello?" Humphrey asked questioningly, looking at the pup pinning him down. "What are you doing out here?" She narrowed her eyes threateningly. Humphrey gulped a little not wanting to make her mad.

"What are you doing out here?" she barked. Humphrey stiffened slightly at her tone.

"Trying not to wet myself," Humphrey told her. The smaller pup giggled again at his response and puffed up her chest trying to make herself look a bit bigger and tried to mimic the other pup's intimidating stare. Humphrey would have laughed at her fluffed up pelt if he wasn't still pinned by the more intimating pup.

"This is Eastern Pack territory. Outsiders aren't allowed." The bigger pup told him.

"I'm an Eastern Wolf, my father and mother are Eastern Wolves." Humphrey half-lied. The bigger golden she pup narrowed her eyes again.

"Oh really? Who are those wolves?" she barked with a slight sneer. Humphrey wrinkled his nose at her.

"Tony and Sonya, Garth is my brother." The she wolf hesitated after hearing what he had said. The smaller she pup stiffened, her eyes widening frightfully.

"I find that hard to believe." The bigger golden pup told him honestly, "Perhaps I should take you to see the leader wolves to confirm this?" When Humphrey showed no sign of distress, she became more hesitant and her companion wolf became even more distressed.

"Humphey! Where are you?" called a voice in the distance.

"Here I am Garth!" Humphrey was a little smug to see the other pups eyes widen in surprise. Humphrey used their shock to his advantage squirming out from underneath the alpha pup's paws. The reddish brown pup suddenly burst into the clearing where the three pups were talking.

"There you are, I've had no luck with the berries." Garth told Humphrey as he glanced at the other pups. "Oh hi Honey." The golden she pup, known now as Honey, lowered her eyes to her paws. The smaller pale golden pup lowered herself to her stomach.

"Hi Garth," Honey mumbled as she looked from Humphrey to Garth. "You never told any wolf that you had a brother. " Garth shrugged at her in response.

"It wasn't really my place to say anything." He turned his attention to Humphrey who was watching the exchange curiously. "Humphrey, this is Honey one of the alpha pups of the pack. And the other pup is her younger omega sister Heather." Humphrey looked at the smaller pale golden she pup, who looked back at him nervously. Humphrey grinned at her and made a goofy face. She giggled delightfully and made an equally silly face, causing Humphrey to fall over on his side laughing in response.

"He's an omega," Honey observed as she watched the exchange. "Is that the reason for the secrecy?"

"You'll just have to hear it from my father when he makes the speech later on." Garth told her. Honey sighed in exasperation.

"Why can't you just give me a straight answer?" she growled a little. She fixed her amber stare on Humphrey. "Humphrey was it?" Humphrey gulped a little, nervous again about being under the alpha she pup's stare.

"Yes Honey?"

"I apologize for attacking you earlier. "she told him, "If I had known of you prior to this day. I would not have assaulted you.

"Don't mention it, no harm no foul." Humphrey told her sincerely. "So I wouldn't be able to pick berries without fear of being tackled from behind and I'll have to get use to emptying my bladder all over my paws. Really it's all good." Honey looked at Humphrey horrified that she may have mentally scarred the son of the Alpha leader, until she heard her sister rolling on the ground laughing loudly. Honey looked at Humphrey's face and saw him wink at her.

"Well we best get back to our mother. She must be looking for us. Come Heather." Honey told them after clearing her voice. "Garth, Humphrey." She dipped her head respectively to them then headed back toward the trail. Heather followed after her pausing a moment to wave at Humphrey.

"Bye Humphrey," she called softly. Humphrey waved back to her and watched until the pale pup disappeared from sight.

"We'll this has been a more eventful morning then I had thought." Humphrey told Garth. Garth shrugged sheepishly.

"I probably should have taken you to meet the packs other pups first." Garth told him a little ruefully. "She didn't hurt you did she?"

"No, she scared me more than hurt me." Humphrey answered honestly, "I was not expected to be jumped on my way to pick berries."

"Did you find any?" Garth asked looking around.

"Yep over there," Humphrey pointed a paw in the direction of the berries. "Come on let's hurry up and gets some before something else happens.

A berry bush and two piles of berries later found the pups back in the clearing with Garth heading back into position and Humphrey sitting beside two piles of berries and a nicely formed mud puddle. "Wolves of all ages, the young alpha Garth will being doing one of the most difficult test an Alpha can perform…"

"Who are you talking to?" Garth asked looking at Humphrey strangely. Humphrey sighed a little.

"It's all for atmosphere." Humphrey winked at Garth and looked around again treating the small training area like a large arena.

"He will be attempting the front paw stand..."

"Don't you mean forepaw stand?"

"Forepaw stand!" Humphrey stops his own speech to make fake crowd cheering noises. "But that's not all. He will be pelted with berries for the entire session." Humphrey then makes a shrill girly voice 'yay Garth you can do it.' Garth nudges Humphrey shaking his head back and forth at the omega's antics.

"Can we get this over with?" Garth asked him, as he walked over to the tree than quickly put himself back into position. Humphrey got to his spot beside the pile of berries and looked over at Garth.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes I'm ready."

"Not you the audience, "Humphrey told him. Then Humphrey made a crowd cheering noise again. Then turned to Garth.

"Are you ready Garth?"

"You know my answer."

"Humor me."

"Fine. Fine I'm ready Humphrey."

"Then three…two…one…begin!" Humphrey yelped as he turned and began kicking berries over where Garth was balancing on his paws. Garth yelped a little when one of the cold berries hit his nose. But he laughed as, Humphrey kicked the berries into his stomach.

"That tickles," he laughed as he tried to wriggle out of the way of the berries landing on his stomach, while trying to keep his balance. The berry juice dripped from his stomach dying it a bluish purple color as it traveled from his stomach down to his neck. He squirmed more feeling stickier as the berry juice kept falling. Humphrey continued pelting the berries at Garth, until he accidently slipped on one of them and landed face first into a pile of mud. When Humphrey regained his footing his face was covered in mud and the top fur on his head sat up straight like a Mohawk. Garth fell over laughing, completely abandoning the challenge. Humphrey sniffed with faux indignity.

"You dare laugh at me?" he fake growled. "I'll show you." He gathered the mud around his paws into little mud balls and kicked them in Garth's direction. Garth laughed as he dodged the mud balls, not letting them touch his already berry stained pelt. Garth kicked some of the berries that Humphrey had already pelt in his direction back at the smaller omega pup. Humphrey yelped as he was hit in the chest with one of the berries than dodged around doing his best to avoid getting pelted with more berries.

"What is going on here?" growled a voice suddenly. Both pups freeze suddenly at the sound of the stern voice. The looked toward the entrance of the clearing and spotted none other than Tony watching both of them closely. Sonya not far behind Tony, looking at the pups with some amusement. Both pups moved to sit side by side together and looked up nervously at their father.

"What have you two been doing?" Tony asked them both sternly, Humphrey opened his mouth to speak, but Garth beat him to it.

"Just a little unorthodox training dad." Garth told him, as he shook his pelt free of some of the berries.

"I wouldn't call it training of any kind. It looked like playing to me." Tony sniffed as he looked from Garth's berry stained pelt to Humphrey's berry juice covered paws and mud streaked face. "You should be thinking about Alpha school Garth."

"They're just pups Tony," Sonya told Tony gently. "And boy pups at that, they need to play and be rowdy sometimes. Besides Alpha school for Garth is still four moons away."

"He needs to be ready for anything, and to be strong, "Tony told her a little agitatedly. "He can only get stronger if he trains."

"You act as if he misses a day of training it will weaken him." Sonya admonished giving Tony a glare. "Even Alpha pups need to play."

"Fine, but from now on its train first, play later Garth. You need to learn these skills and get stronger if you want to be an Alpha." Tony fixed Humphrey with a stern glare. "And Humphrey no more confusing Garth with these made up training sessions, you'll make him forget to do his real exercises." Humphrey nodded miserably he felt bad that he had upset Tony. Tony noticed his adopted pup's crestfallen look and his eyes soften he nudged Humphrey gently.

"I know you didn't mean any harm," He spoke gently, "But Garth needs to focus on becoming the future leader of the pack. And it doesn't help of Garth keeps getting confused, so from now on, Humphrey you can't be here when Garth trains, you can play together later."

"But Dad." Garth protested.

"No buts Garth, train first play later. We'll expect you at the gathering rock soon so the pack can greet Humphrey. I trust you both to be on time." Spoke Tony sternly as he gave each pup a hard look in the eye and began to walk off. Sonya gave an exasperated sigh as she followed after him.

"I knew it was a game." Mumbled Garth as he watched his father walk away.

"You knew it was a game?" asked Humphrey in surprise." Why didn't you say anything?" Garth gave him a little shrug.

"I was having fun. I haven't done that since before I was a moon old." Garth told him quietly. "I could tell you meant no harm and we we're only having fun. Thanks for that Humphrey."

"No problem Garth."

"Besides it was a pretty good work out." Garth teased a little giving Humphrey a little nudge. "If I do it every day my forepaws will get even stronger."

"Well If you're going to be leader, you're going to need more than just strong paws you're going to need a better name. Garth is so last season. Now let's see what came we name you?" Humphrey thought allowed as he tapped the side of his head with his left forepaw. "I got it! It will strike fear in the hearts of all alphas…Barf the Moose!"

"Barf the Moose?" Garth looked at his adopted brother as if he had truly lost his mind.

"Yes," Humphrey told him happily, with a distinct wag in his tail and his eyes teasing.

"Fine if you get to name me, than I get to name you." Garth growled playfully. "Your name will be Stumpy the Coyote!"

"Stumpy!" crowed Humphrey as he looked at his brother in disbelief. "You want to call me Stumpy?"

"You want to call me Barf."

"Point taken." Humphrey agreed wholeheartedly. "So what should we do until the meeting?"

"I should probably actually train like dad wants." Garth sighed as he looked around his training area. "Since it's 'train first play second.'"

"Garth, Garth Garth," Humphrey said while shaking his head and wrapping his paw around his brother's shoulders. "Didn't you here what dad said?"

"Of course I did, did you?" Garth asked incredulously.

"If you were listening, you would know dad said 'Starting Tomorrow' It was train first play later' and unless are little game lasted longer than either of us originally thought, it isn't tomorrow." Humphrey grinned at his brother mischievously, which Garth returned.

"Fine, what should we do now?" Humphrey looked around and spotted a nearby stream in the distance. Thinking it would probably be best to get cleaned up before the meeting. He quickly jabbed Garth in the shoulder with his paw, "Race you to the stream," he called then took off running. Garth gave a startled yelp at being jabbed so suddenly, then took off after Humphrey with a laugh.

Well I hope you guys liked this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry this took so long. A lot of things happened in the last week of me posting a chapter that literally gave me no time to think let alone type a new chapter for this story.

Chapter 3

Whoo hoo! Yes!" howled a young pup as he slid down a steep slope on a piece of tree log. He weaved in and out of trees doing his best to avoid boulders, when he suddenly smacked into a tree root and went head over heels into a tree log. Humphrey sat on the ground trying to shake off the dizziness.

"Humphrey are you alright?" called a worried voice, Humphrey looked up and saw two Sonyas looking down at him in concern.

"I'm fine really, I just need you to stop dividing yourself and I'll be right as rain." Humphrey told her as he closed his eyes and gave his head a slight shake. Sonya padded up to him and gave him a slight nuzzle.

"Humphrey, what were you doing love?" asked Sonya helping the young pup to his paws. Humphrey grinned sheepishly.

"I was trying something new, I think I want to call it log sledding." Humphrey told her with a proud puff of his chest. "It's a lot of fun." Sonya giggled and nuzzled the pup again with a slight shake of her head.

"Well it looked like it might be quite a bit of fun, "She agreed, "But I think you should stick to some less steep hills. At least until your older." Humphrey shrugged as he shook his pelt getting leaves and twigs out of his pelt.

"Mom? Where's Garth?" asked Humphrey looking around for the slightly bigger reddish pup. "I want to show him log sledding."

"He's with your father, "Sonya told him gently, "showing him some hunting techniques." Humphrey remembered that Garth was to one day lead the Eastern Pack, being the son of Tony and Sonya the alpha leaders of the Eastern Pack meant he had big paw prints to fill. Humphrey shivered with the thought of having that much responsibility. 'I'm glad, I'm an omega, I don't have as many responsibilities' thought Humphrey to himself, 'but still…' Humphrey's ears drooped slightly, he missed his adopted brother. It had been a little over moon since he had joined the Eastern Pack. So far Garth had been his only playmate, but he couldn't play with Humphrey all the time since he had his responsibilities to think of. They hadn't exactly gotten around to playing with other pups since they had been forming a bond with each other, but still… Humphrey hated to admit it but he was awfully lonely whenever Garth was busy. Sonya must have sensed his distress over Garth not being available to play.

"You know, you aren't the only omega pup in this pack." Sonya told him slyly. "I'm sure you could find a few here and there to play with." Humphrey perked up at the mention of more pups.

"Really? Can we meet them now?" Sonya laughed at Humphrey's excitement.

"Of course you can, I know you already met one. Heather" Sonya clarified when she took in Humphrey's confused face.

"Oh yeah! Heather is a lot of fun," Humphrey told her. The two had seen each other around the pack a few times and played pranks on each other. Heather was always full of great fun. But he hadn't been able to play with her as often as he liked. Tony insisted that Humphrey spend his first few moons with him, Sonya and Garth only, to get himself comfortable with them. He was now comfortable enough to call Sonya mom, he hadn't worked up the nerve to call Tony father though, but instead he called him 'sir.' He didn't feel as though Tony cared about him enough to see him as a son, so

Sonya watched Humphrey from the corner of her eye as he followed her along. She knew it must be tough for him to have to deal with Garth's schedule. The two pups had grown so close over the last moon. Every time Garth went to train, Humphrey seemed to get lonely, but she and Tony had agreed to give Garth and Humphrey a month of bonding before letting Humphrey become more acquainted with the other pups in the pack. It always filled her heart with joy to hear Humphrey call her mom, and that it hurt Tony that Humphrey only called him 'sir' she knew Humphrey just needed more time to bond with him, but she knew it was affecting him, no matter how much he denied it. Sonya sighed a little knowing that Tony truly only wanted what was best for their sons, but that he could be a little selfish as well. She knew Tony was hoping that Humphrey would one day become the Omega Leader of the Eastern Pack. It would be a while before that happened but still….

Sonya led Humphrey over to a spot in their territory where most of the pack came to rest. It was a grassy meadow with various wildflowers growing in it. Humphrey spotted a small group of pups playing together.

"Ah, yes those three will do nicely," Sonya spoke softly to herself. She looked down at Humphrey who looked back at her a little nervous. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Humphrey told her with a slight wag of his tail. "It's just… well… I haven't played with a lot of pups before." Sonya nudged him gently.

"You'll be fine," she told him gently, "Just be yourself," she told him then nudged him forward. Humphrey gave her a slight crooked smile, then padded forward toward the other pups. He gulped slightly as he grew closer to them and paused waiting to see if one would look over at him.

There were three male pups romping together in the grass. Suddenly one of the pups noticed Humphrey watching them and raced over to him.

"Hi! My names Tristan, if you didn't already guess, I'm an omega. " yapped the pup, he was about Humphrey's size with black fur and golden eyes. He nodded over at two twin pups tumbling together in the grass. "Those two over there are Chase and Chance." At the sound of their names, the two twin pups, detangled themselves from each other and bounded over to Humphrey and Tristan.

"Okay, who's who?" Humphrey asked looking closely at each pup trying to tell the difference between the two of them. Both pups where a light golden color with aquamarine eyes. Tristan noticing Humphrey's struggle decided to offer some help.

"It's easier to look at their eyes." Tristan told him, "Chase's eyes are a shade lighter than Chance's and Chance has a white spot on his left ear, while Chase has a spot on his right ear." Humphrey looked closely at each pup's ear looking for the 'spot'. He suddenly could see the spot in the on their ears. The spots were no bigger than a tick and could easily be missed if you weren't looking for them.

"You guys are all omegas?" Humphrey asked, the twins nodded simultaneously.

"Yes, we are." Chance told him with a wag of his tail. At least Humphrey thought it was Chance who had spoken.

"We were pleased…"

"…Too find out…"

"That you were…"

"An Omega as well" the twins spoke simultaneously. Humphrey's jaw dropped as he stared in shock at the twin pups, who grinned back at him.

"Wow! That was cool! Do you guys share a brain?" asked he them excitedly. Tristan laughed at his excitement.

"No they don't share a brain…at least I don't think they do…" Tristan paused and glanced warily over at the twins. Humphrey laughed at Tristan's suspicious look he gave the twins. The twins just gave him mischievous looks in response to Tristan's questioning gave.

"Would you like to play with us, Humphrey?" asked Chase calmly. Humphrey stopped laughing abruptly. Giving them his own questioning gaze.

"How do you know my name?" Humphrey looked at them cautiously.

"From the pack meeting almost a moon ago. Ring any bells?" Tristan pointed out. Humphrey laughed a little sheepishly.

"Of course I do, I was just testing you guys." Humphrey told them with a wink.

"Well if you're done testing," Tristan shuddered at the word. "Perhaps you could think of a game for us to play?" Humphrey pause for a moment thinking, then grinned excitedly.

"Ever heard of Log Sledding?"

"Run don't let him touch you!" shouted Garth as he took off running through the forest. Humphrey was gaining on his brother as he followed him through the forest.

"Don't follow me, Humphrey, he'll catch us both, split up." Humphrey took off in another direction not realizing that his quick maneuver had saved him from being caught by their pursuer. Humphrey ran as fast as he could trying to put space between him and the pursuer. Suddenly he was attacked from behind.

"Gotcha!" growled Tony playfully as he pinned Humphrey beneath him. Humphrey squirmed trying to get free.

"No!" Humphrey howled in fake distress, as he wriggled. "Help me Garth. I'm trapped!"

"No one can help you now, Omega" Tony growled again, tickling Humphrey mercilessly. Suddenly Tony let out a grunt of pain as Garth landed on his back.

"OoooooH! Oooh! My back!" Tony grunted as he shook himself. "Not so rough, I'm not as young as I use to be."

"Sorry Dad," Garth mumbled as he lowered his ears, tail drooping. Tony looked at his son and gave him a gentle nudge.

"Its fine son, just be a little more careful with your old man." He told the pup, as he stretched himself out. "Okay let's continue." Garth wagged his tail happily.

"Sir!" shouted a voice in the distance. Tony looked up from playing with his pups, and over to the wolf he spotted in the distance. It was one of his Alphas making his way over to them. He was a large wolf with dark brown fur, pretty intimidating to look at, up close.

"Yes Serge, What is it?" Tony asked Serge as the large wolf came to a halt beside him.

"Our hunting party, caught a caribou sir, but the Western Pack claim that it's their caribou."

"Winston," growled Tony under his breath. "Show me where they are."

"Yes sir!" growled Serge as he headed back the way he came. Tony started after him then paused looking back at his sons.

"We'll play later, "Tony told the pups, "Stay here, and out of trouble." Without waiting for a reply he was on Serge's heels as they made their way to the hunting group. Humphrey sighed as he watched him go, wanting to finish their game. Garth stood suddenly and headed off for the trees, Humphrey turned and watched him curiously.

"Where are you going?" asked Humphrey cocking his head to the side.

"I don't know," Garth sighed as he sat on the ground. 'Usually I just go train whenever dad has to do leader business." Humphrey regarded his brother briefly for a moment then, hopped onto his feet.

"Well, I want to see the Western Pack." Garth looked up at his brother in alarm.

"We can't go to Western Pack territory, they'll kill us!" Garth told him urgently.

"I don't mean the actual territory, "Humphrey told Garth with eyes wide in disbelief that Garth would think he was that careless with his life. "I mean I want to see this caribou our packs are fighting over."

"Dad would kill us, if he saw us there!" Garth told Humphrey, with another shake of his head.

"Come on Garth, where is your sense of adventure." Humphrey asked him. With an eager bounce

"At home in the den, where we should be." Garth told him, Humphrey rolled his eyes and nudged his brother.

"We won't be joining in the fight or anything. We can watch from the bushes." Humphrey told Garth, "Besides you're going to be the future leader of the pack someday, you should get to know your enemies." Garth gave a big sigh and shook his head slowly.

"Fine, but if there is any trouble we head back immediately." Garth told him with a stern bark.

"Of course, I'm still an omega after all." Humphrey told him with a grin. The headed off in the direction Tony and Serge took off toward. Garth lead the way, using his powerful sense of smell and his father's paw prints helping him to keep track of which way they had headed. They came to a halt near some bushes. They could make out voices on the other side.

The two pups peered through the bushes at the two brisling packs. Tony stood at the front of the Eastern wolves glaring at another gray wolf that was a part of the Western Pack hunting party.

"This caribou was killed by my pack that makes it ours." Tony growled

"My Pack was chasing it first, Tony. If your wolves hadn't interfered with the hunt it would have been killed by my pack." Growled the gray wolf.

"Winston, your pack had to cross onto my Packs territory to get the Caribou." Tony snarled at Winston. The two packs looked ready to leap into battle at any moment.

"We've got to do something." Humphrey whispered to Garth. Garth shook his head.

"No, Humphrey." He whispered back, a little more fiercely. "We aren't even supposed to be here remember? "

"But, we can't just let them tear themselves apart like this!" Humphrey argued as he slowly got to his paws.

"No Humphrey it's too dangerous, I know you an omega, and Omegas stop fights but this…" Garth trailed off as he realized his brother was no longer beside his and his tail was the last thing he saw leaving the bush. "Humphrey!"

"WHOA WHOA Wh-Oa." Yelped Humphrey as he ran in between the two packs about to fight. Both packs startled by his appearance. "Is this really necessary? I mean you're setting a bad example for me as a pup." The Western hunt group looked surprised to see, the small omega pup standing before them. The Eastern hunt group glared threatening at the Western hunt group as if daring them to try and harm Humphrey, having already recognized him as Tony's son. Tony looked furious at the small pup.

"HUMPHREY!" Barked Tony furiously, "What are you doing here?"

"I just happened to be in the area and overheard the argument." Humphrey told him with a sheepish grin. He looked back and forth between each group before letting his gaze rest back on Tony.

"I told you to stay with your brother." Tony told him with a slight glare.

"We are playing hide and seek." Humphrey told him with a slight wag of his tail. Garth sighed from within the bushes shaking his head. "Anyway, the way I see it no one should get the caribou." Tony looked at him incredulously as if he had lost his mind. Winston looked thoughtfully at the young pup.

"What makes you say that?" asked Winston, Humphrey looked up nervously at the other alpha wolf and gave a glance toward Tony before speaking his mind.

"Well, both packs are at fault," one of the Western wolves growled in response to what Humphrey said, but was silenced by Winston fixing a glare at on them. "I mean both packs did something wrong during the hunt…that was…against pack rules…" Humphrey began to grow nervous the more the alpha wolves focused on him.

"Random paw stand," Humphrey chucked nervously as he started to do a paw stand in front of the other wolves. Tony failed to hide a smile, and several of the eastern pack hunt group laughed. Winston smiled and gave a slight chuckle.

"You make a good point little omega." Winston looked up at Tony and then back at the caribou. "Maybe we should share this caribou." Tony looked from Winston to the caribou to Humphrey then back to Winston.

"Well…*sigh*… alright, we'll share this caribou." Tony agreed and nodded toward his pack to start dividing up the Caribou. Winston did the same with his wolves. As they were talking Garth came running up to Humphrey, Winston and Tony.

"There you are Humphrey, I've been looking for you." Garth said nervously. Tony shook his head and Winston chuckled again before turning his attention to Humphrey.

"You're a pretty brave omega pup," Winston told him. Humphrey grinned and wagged his tail happily.

"Winston meet my sons, Garth and Humphrey." Tony told the Western wolf.

"Your sons?" Winston looked at the pups with new eyes. "Well you seem to have some fine pups, there Tony. I have two daughters of my own."

"Do you?" Tony said with great surprise. He looked down at his sons once more and then back at Winston. "Alphas? Omegas?" Tony asked curiously.

"My daughter Kate is an Alpha, the spitting image of Eve." Winston chuckled. "Lily on the other hand is a sweet little Omega."

"I see…" Tony seemed to think once more. "Well let's hope that's all she got from Eve" Tony grumbled lowly under his breath.

"What was that?" asked Winston.

." I hope we get the chance to discuss them again in the near future. "Tony told him earnestly. "I'm going to take my pups, home now." He looked down at each of his sons giving them a slight glare.

"Don't be too hard on them, their still pups after all." Winston told Tony as he began to round up his pack and their half of the caribou. "Until next time Tony."

"Yes next time Winston." Tony called as he watched the Western Pack leave the area. He waited until all the wolves had left the area, sent out some scouts to make sure the Western wolves were gone. Then began to lead his pups back to their den. Humphrey looked nervously up at Tony, as they walked. Garth who was right beside him looked just as nervous. Suddenly Tony stopped, and the alpha wolf turned his attention to them. Tony slowly fixed his gaze onto Humphrey, who gulped and lowered his head slightly.

"I'm sorry," Humphrey murmured as he lowered himself to his belly. Tony suddenly reached out and gripped Humphrey up by his scruff and gave him a firm shake. He placed him in between his paws and licked his ears gently.

"Don't you ever do that again," Tony growled firmly. "You could have been hurt or killed. You were lucky that Winston and I are on good terms with each other." He grabbed Garth and repeated the same gesture. "I want neither of you anywhere near the hunting grounds again until I say you're ready. Do you understand?" Garth and Humphrey lowered their heads and tails.

"Yes sir," the pups squeaked in unison. Tony nuzzled the pups once more, then got to his paws. He picked up Humphrey by his scruff and began carrying him back to their den. Garth kept pace beside his father.

Okay yes here it is, so they meet Winston. Humphrey met a few more Omega pups. Hopefully I'll have a new chapter out soon.


End file.
